Sweet Melody
by mewmewlover23
Summary: Kouki Suzuki has dreamt of becoming a idol ever since she went to see Starish debut concert and sing Haruka's songs. Now that she's given the chance to debut with her two friends, will she be able to accomplish her goal or will it end up a disaster?ShouOC


Hi everyone! It's me mewmewlover23! I thought I'd give a shot at writing a Uta no Prince-sama story before updating my other one's! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Chapter one: I Want to Be an Idol!<p>

It's been seven months seven months since St rish had made their debut and they have been successful ever since then. They've been on top of song most played song radio stations, they've done private appearances, and they've made their own music video which is also on top. Everything has been going well for them and Haruka as well. She had recent won the "Best Composer" award two months ago and everything has been smooth sailing since then. But…. That's not our story. The story that I'm about to tell you all is about a girl who wants to become an idol and will do anything she can to become an idol. Our story takes place in the middle of May, in a small town in Tokyo. A girl with light caramel brown curly hair that came past her shoulders and emerald green eyes. She was about five foot seven, white smooth skin, had a curved body, and soft pink lips. The girl was around sixteen and she was wearing a her winter uniform, A long sleeved light tan jacket and white button-up shirt with a pink tie and a pink pleated skirt. She also had her school symbol, a violin with a music note of top of it and brown leather shoes. As she was going to school, she overheard two girls talking about how St rish has so many hot members and how cool they are. The girl smirked at their comments.

_"People don't realize the true people behind idols music,"_ the girl thought in her head. Don't get me wrong, the girl was a fan of St rish, but there was a certain member that she admired. The girl looked down at her background on her cell phone and smiled. It was St rish with their composer, Haruka Nanami. She walked past the two girls and grinned.

_"Today…. I'll become an idol!"_ the girl mentally yelled in her head. She slung her bag over her shoulder and her name tag revealed Kouki Suzuki. Once Kouki arrived at school, she welcomed by her best friend Mizuki Ito. The girl had dark purple straight hair and light brown eyes. She wore a pink head band to keep her hair that came all the way to her butt, from getting in her face. She had fare skin and soft lips, but she was two inches shorter than Kouki. The girl grinned as she jumped on her best friends back.

"Good morning Kou-chan!" the girl said with excitement. Kouki glared at her best friend but then sighed. Mizuki was always jumping on her back in the morning, so she should be used to the routine by know.

"Morning," she said coolly.

"Good Morning, Suzuki-san," another girl said. Her name was Sakura Abe. She had light pink hair and snowy silver eyes. Her hair was always in a ponytail, but when it wasn't, it would come half way down her back. She had fare skin that was kind of tan, but only a little and full lips. She was around the same height as Kouki.

"Morning Sa-chan!" Mizuki said with a smile.

"Morning Sakura," Kouki greeted with a smile.

"My, my, my, you two look as close as ever," Sakura said.

"Of course! Best friends always have to stay together, right Kou-chan!" Mizuki said.

"Yeah, but is it really necessary to jump on my back every morning?" Kouki asked.

"What do mean?" Mizuki asked with an innocent confused looked. Kouki's eye began to twitch and then she began to pull at her best friends cheeks.

"You know that you could give someone back problems if you do stuff like that every day you baka!" Kouki-growled as she let go of her best friends cheeks. Mizuki began to cry and she ran to complain to Sakura.

"Wahhhh, Sa-chan! Kou-chan is being mean to me!" Mizuki whined. Sakura smiled and rubbed the Mizuki's head.

"It's ok Abe-san," Sakura said.

"And you! Don't baby that spoiled brat!" Kouki yelled.

"Suzuki-san, you shouldn't be yelling or you'll lose your voice before you can complete your dream," Sakura said. Kouki sighed. Her friend was right, she was going on a mission today and know was not the time to be yelling.

"Eh? You're really going to do it today?" Mizuki asked. She perked up quick. Kouki grinned and ruffled her friend's hair.

"Yup and I'm going to sing Haruka-sama's songs!" she said. The bell warning bell begun to ring and the three friends hurried to their lockers and then to class.

* * *

><p>As class was going on, Kouki was looking out the window as she remembered hearing St rish sing at their debut concert. Her little brother Shou had asked her to take her to their concert because he had heard there music and won some tickets off the radio to see them. Like a good sister she was, she gave up her evening to hang out with her friends to take brother to the concert. She had a passion for music, but she was never interested in idols. She was a fan of songwriters that wrote music for the idols, but never had she thought in a million of years that she every thought about becoming an idol. Not until St rish began to sing. The song had captured her heart as she listened to them. The perfect harmony and melody, they groups voices were like they were all meant to sing together. She was inspired by them to become idols, but it wasn't just them. She soon later found out who the song writer to her favorite idol group and she became even more excited about becoming an idol. That's why she enrolled into Wakana Academy because she wanted to improve her skill to become an idol and getting closer to her dream.<p>

As the day went on, it was time for music class, which was Kouki's favorite class. Today they would be doing solo songs today and Kouki was excited.

"Alright class! In this hat will decide who would get to go first," the teacher said. The class complained with the exceptions of Kouki and Sakura who was quietly reading a book.

"Sensei, can't we just choose someone to go first," Mizuki pouted.

"No, and stop complaining everyone! Now come up and choose a number out of the hat!" the teacher ordered. Everyone did what they were told and drew out the hat. As people drew their numbers, some people got the number they wanted or complained about the number they got, which made Kouki roll her eyes. She got the number three.

"Awww man! I've got number two!" Mizuki whined.

"I don't see why you're complaining, you're good at singing," Kouki said.

"Doesn't mean that I want to go second," Mizuki said. Kouki sighed.

"What number did you get Sa-chan? Mizuki asked. Sakura smiled and showed the two girls her number.

"Uso! You have to go first!" Mizuki yelled. Sakura chuckled.

"Yes, I'll do my best," she said. The teacher then called up number one and Sakura got up from her seat and walked towards the front of the class.

"Ok Sakura, state the song that you will be singing and who it's by," the teacher said.

"Hai, I'll be singing Ramuneiro no Melody by Tomu. Composed by Raito," Sakura said. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and then began to sing.

Minami no kaze ni hakobareru

Shio no kaori ni tsutsumarete

Sonna RAMUNEiro no MERODI

Natsu no hizashi itsumo no michi

"Waaa, Sakura has such a pretty voice," Mizuki said.

"Yeah, her sounds are so peaceful… It just draws you in," Kouki said as she listened to her friend sing. In the small corner of the room, a poster with a hidden camera was watch Sakura sing. In a dark room, a woman and a man were watching the young girl sing.

"Sakura Abe is one of our top students. She excels in academics and athletics," the woman said. The man didn't say anything. He just rubbed his chin and continued to listen to the girl sing.

Nami no oto ga mune ni hibiku

Niji no nagisa koi no yokan

Tenkiame ga toorisugiru

Surechigai de kenka shita hi demo

Daijoubu dakara te wo tsunagou yo

"She has talent. She needs a little more practice though… Send her an invitation," the man said.

Furimuite hoshii toki ni wa

Senaka ni omajinai kakeru

Anata no koto shinjite iru kara...

Minami no kaze ni hakobareru

Shio no kaori ni tsutsumarete

Sonna RAMUNEiro no MERODI

When Sakura finished, the whole class clapped. She gave everyone her famous smile that would melt your heart and took her seat.

"Good job Sakura! Your pitch was just a little off, but other than that, it was perfect," the teacher said.

"I see, I'll practice some more on the song," Sakura said with a smile.

"Awww man, I wish I had a voice like Sa-chan's," Mizuki whined.

"Mizuki, everyone has their own special voice that can never be copied. When learning to sing, you have to believe in yourself, but also your voice," Kouki said.

"Well put Kouki. Mizuki, your voice is perfect the way it is. It's what make you unique, so don't ever try to change it," the teacher said. Mizuki smiled and got up from her sit and went to the front of the classroom.

"Good Afternoon everyone! I Mizuki Ito will sing Happy Girl Composed by Kawai Eiji!" the hyper girl said. She then grabbed a mic that was on the teacher desk and began to sing.

Happy Happy Girl Happy Happy Girl

itsukara kana fushigi

kono mune no oku wa kimi no kakera bakari

Do you Do you trust me? Someday...please, say "Yes"

"She may have a voice of a child, but her music makes you want to get up and dance," Kouki said with a grin on her face.

"Un, Seeing her have fun just make you want to have fun to," Sakura said.

* * *

><p><em> Back in the dark room<em>

"That girl is Mizuki Ito. She a good student and has decent grades. She a bit childish as times, but when you give her microphone, she makes any bad day into a good one with her singing," the woman said. The man watched as Mizuki sang and danced. He noticed that everyone in the class was clapping as she sang her song and had smiled on her face.

doushiyo HAATO bousou doki doki DEETO no souzou

kyun te tobihanechau kodou

jizen ni hohoppeta potte somaru no kakushite mo

ki ga tsuite yo

"Send her an invitation," the man said.

katamuiteku kokoro no kakudo

omoi no shisen wa kimi muki mou, koi wo shiteru

Happy Happy Girl Happy Happy Girl

EERU wo okurasete

kimi ga mezasu sora idaku yume wo isshoni oikakeru yo

Candy Candy Love Candy Candy Love

RIIDO wa mada mada tayorinai kamo demo

senaka ni yorisou sasae ni ne, naretara...

SOTTO SOTTO SUKI DE ITE MO II DESUKA

Do you Do you trust me? Someday...please, say "Yes"

The class clapped and yelled her name as she began showing off until the teacher told her to go take her seat.

* * *

><p><em>Back in the dark room…<em>

"So what do you think so far?" the woman asked.

"So far those two seem to be the only girls that give off that special aura that I'm looking for. I've seen enough, I need get back to my company," the man said.

"I wouldn't say that, Shining-san," the woman said. Shining looked at the woman with a confused look.

"There's one more student who you should take a look at," the woman said with a smirk. Back at the class room.

"Ok, Kouki. It's your turn," the teacher said.

"Hai!" Kouki said with excitement. She walked to the front of the class room and grinned. She's been ready for this day for a long time now.

"Sensei, please allow me to sing the full song," Kouki said. Everyone looked at her with confused looks.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" the teacher asked. Kouki nodded. The teacher sighed but smiled and gave permission for Kouki to sing a full song.

"Today I'll be singing Taiyou ga Niau yo Composed by Nana Mizuki," she said. Shining's eyebrow rose when he heard what the girl was about to sing.

"That piece is a little difficult isn't. You need a powerful voice for that song," he said.

"Kouki Suzuki is well known in the school for her amazing voice. Just few words of the song will send you into another world. She's always picked the most diffifult of songs, which made her one of the top singers in the school. If you don't believe me, here's a list of idols and their songs she's sung in the past months," the woman explained. Shining too the paper and scanned over it. Ayumi Hamasaki "Bold and Delicious", Utada Hikaru "Come Back to Me", Amuro Namie "Make it Happen", and Nakashima Mika "Over Load". All of these artists are some of the top idols in all of japan. Shining was interested now and went back to his seat to watch the girl sing. Kouki closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and began to sing.

Kanashimi ni tsubusare sou demo

Sonna kao wa yamete

Okazari no CHEAP na PRIDE wa

Sutete shimaou

Taiyou no moto de hitomi somukezu ni ikite ikou

Sou da yo

Waraitai hashagitai sunao ni

Kanjirareru mabushii HAPPINESS

Zettai akiramenai dare ni mo ubaenai yume ga aru

Shining was spellbound when heard Kouki's voice. It was absoulty perfect. The melody and the harmony were in perfect synch. He watched as the students got up from their seats and started to clap and sing along with Kouki. Shining fell back in his chair and loudly laughed.

Ima sugu

Tsutaetai tsukamitai aserazu

Shinkokyuu shite

Taiyou ga niau yo

Tobikiri no egao misete

BIRU ga sasu shikakui kage ni

Nomaresou na toki mo

Kowagarazu shikai no mukougawa

Habataite ikou

"She's the one," Shining said.

"I told you so," the woman said.

"Don't send her an invitation thought," Shining said as he got up from the floor and began to walk towards the door to leave. The woman's eyes widen with shock. Did he not just hear the girl sing or something?

"Tell her to come to this address later on today," Shining said and left the room.

Fukaku kizutsuki naite naite tsukarete mou nemurenai

Kuyashikute

Aishitai aisaretai kodoku na

Nagai yoru mo kate ni naru kara

Dareka no koto ushiro yubi bakari sasu nante

_"This song… I want to make everyone's heart shine with this song. When I listen to Haruka-sama's song, my heart was full of happiness. That's the type of idol that I have to become. No matter what is takes… I'll sing!"_ Kouki said. The class was dancing and cheering as she sung.

Kekkyoku

Jishin ga nai jibun ga nai tsumaranai

Nigeteru dake

Kinishicha dame da yo

Saikou no toki tsukamou

GLORIOUS SUNSHINE!

Taiyou no moto de hitomi somukezu ni ikite ikou

Soshitara

Megami mo higamu you na KISS wo

Tokimeiteru mabayui Happiness

Sono mune no oku yuruginaki hikari tsuranuita

Kimi koso

Honto no kagayaki no imi wo

Mitsukeru hito

Taiyou ga niau yo

Yorokobi no uta utaou

The class cheered and yelled her name with excitement. Kouki smiled and took her sit.

* * *

><p>When school ended, Kouki ran out of the classroom and began her mission to become an idol and the first thing she was going to do was go to Shining Agency. The place where Haruka and St rish work at. When she got to the company, she stopped at the front of the building and looked at it. It was a huge building that looked like it was as tall as the empire state building in New York or taller. Kouki smiled and went inside the build. As she walked in, she looked around and saw idols, mangers, and business people walking around. She was amazed, but then got out of her trance and walked over to the front desk. A woman with red hair and glasses was on the phone until she noticed Kouki walking towards her desk.<p>

"May I help you?" the woman asked.

"Yeah, I would like to talk to Shining-san," Kouki said.

"Do you have an appointment?" the woman asked.

"No, but…," Kouki tried to say something but was cut off by the woman.

"Then I can't help, please leave," the woman said.

"Wait! Please let me see Shining! I want to become an idol," Kouki explained.

"You and fifteen million other people who come into this company saying that. Now leave," the woman demanded.

"You don't understand!" Kouki yelled.

"I perfectly do! You're just wasting your time. All you want to do is meet your favorite idol and try to close to them right?" the woman stated. Kouki looked at the woman with a confused look. She looked down with a sad expression and squeezed her hands.

"You don't understand…. I have to be an idol! That's my…,"

"I've had enough of you," the woman said. She clicked a button and two men came behind Kouki and grabbed her by the collar.

"Hey! Put me down you bastards! Oi!" she yelled. They threw her out and went back into the building. Kouki glared at them and yelled.

"FINE! IF YOU WON'T LET ME SPEAK TO SHINING-SAN THEN I'M GOING TO WAIT OUT HERE UNTIL YOU DO!" Kouki shouted. Kouki did that just that and waited outside. As she was waiting people were staring at her and whispered which was ticking Kouki off. She then sighed at she looked at the time. She had only been at the company for an hour and nothing has happened.

_"What should I do?"_ Kouki thought. She then got an idea, a really good idea. She decided to walk behind the building and saw people walking in and out. She grinned and followed the men that were going into the building. Once she was in, she ran to the top of building where the entrance was. She saw the woman who kicked her out at her desk and stuck her tongue at her and walked away. She walked into some rooms and saw idols practicing their dance or acting. She heard songs being sung, managers on their phones making appointments, crew workers making props for a show. It was everything that Kouki imagined. As she was walking, she bumped into someone.

"Sorry," Kouki said. The man turned around with a desperate look on his face. Sweat dropped down Kouki's head. The man looked at her up and down and his eyes widen. He grabbed Kouki by her shoulders and pulled him closer to him.

"You!" he yelled.

"Y-Y-Yes?" she said with a freaked out tone.

"Can you sing?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah, I can," she said. The man smiled and pulled her into a dressing room and sat her down in a chair.

"Mika, I found someone who can replace Sara!" the man said.

"Hontoni? That's great!" the girl Mika said as she came behind the curtain. She looked at Kouki and her eyes started to glow.

"Your sooooo cute!" Mika said as she hugged Kouki.

"Ummm," Kouki tried to ask but she too freaked out.

"Ah, sorry about suddenly grabbing you like that, but we really need you," the man said.

"For what?" Kouki asked.

"We need you so sing in place for one of idol because she suddenly got sick. She was an opening idol for St rish and she's caught the stomach flu," the man explained.

"St rish?" Kouki yelled.

"Yeah, can you do it? We'll pay you and everything, but we don't want to ruin this concert for them. Their composer wrote a really good song for her and it would be such a waste, so please," the man said as he bowed. Kouki looked at the man.

"….. Will I be able to see people smile?" she asked. The man looked up at Kouki and saw her grinning. He smiled back at her and nodded his head.

"You bet!" the man said giving a thumbs up.

"I'll do it!" Kouki said.

"Let's get ready!" Mika said. Within ten minutes, Mika had put the finishing touches on Kouki and then wiped the cloth off her. It revealed a red tanked top with a black jacket and black skinny pants with sparkling converse. Her hair was in two pig tails and the hair bows were sparkling hair ties. She was also wearing a white sparkling tie.

"You look great! Mika said. Kouki looked in the mirror and smiled. She really looked like an idol. Suddenly the door opened and a man came in asking for the replacement. He told Sara's manager and Mika that St rish already know the situation. Sara's manager and Kouki left the room and were escorted to the stage that Kouki will be preforming on. She was a little nervous, I mean, who wouldn't be. This is her first time being on stage for crying out loud. Kouki took some deep breathes to calm herself down. When they entered the entrance of the back stage, Kouki saw Haruka smiling as she was watching her friends perform her song. Kouki blushed and tried to hide it. Haruka noticed the girl and smiled. Kouki eyes widen and smiled back. Haruka was everything that she had imagined. Kouki walked over to Haruka and a bowed.

"Nice to meet you Haruka-sama, I'm Kouki Suzuki! I'm really glad that I get to sing your song today! I'm a huge fan of your work and you inspired to become an idol!" Kouki said. She looked up and saw Haruka looking at her with a shocked expression.

_"AHHHHHH! I sound completely stupid!"_ she yelled in her head.

"That's wonderful!" Haruka said. Kouki looked at her and had does innocent eyes and smiled at Kouki. Kouki smiled back and then she got ready to go on stage.

* * *

><p>When St rish finished their song, Otoya began to speak.<p>

"Hey everyone! How did we do today!" he said. The audience yelled great.

"Are you ready to hear Sara sing?" Sho said. The audience yelled yes.

"Well, she sick so she couldn't perform," Tokiya said. The audience went into an uproar.

"Don't worry ladies. A new kitten has replaced the princess for today so please enjoy…," Ren said.

"Kouki Suzuki-chan!" Natsuki said with a smile. The light appeared on Kouki. Everyone in the crowd was making comments.

"She's soo cute! A girl said.

"She looks stylish," another one said. Kouki blush bright red as she listened to the comments. She then saw someone's head extended out to her. It was Masato. Kouki took his head as he escorted her to the front of the stage. She looked at the crowd as they looked her with smiles on their faces. She smiled back.

"Hey everyone! I'm Kouki Suzuki! Let's… Get… Started!" she said and there was a big blast. The crowd was yelling her name. The music then start and she began to sing.

Ai ga hoshii yo aisaretai yo

Chicchana kono te de takaramono sagashitsuzuketeta no

Hoshi hoshi koboreteku

Ima sugu watashi wo terashite

Kurai kurai hajikko de

Anata ima nani wo miteru no?

Kirai kirai sabishikute

Yasashii kotoba hakakenai de

Itai itai kono kodou

Dare yori mo tsuyoku naritai

Sekaijuu no mannnaka ni tatte

Kakko tsukete tsuyogattetemo

Ai ga hoshii yo aisaretai yo

Chicchana kono te de takaramono sagashitsuzuketeta no

Ai ga hoshii yo aisareta nara

Anata no yowasa nanimokamo dakishimete agereru

"Sugoi," Otoya said with amazement.

"She's better than Sara-chan," Natsuki said.

"When I'm listening to her… I can't feel the feelings that Haruka put into her song," Sho said.

"A new little kitten has been born," Ren said with a grin. Masato and Tokiya were both smiling as they quietly listened to Kouki sing. Shining had just arrived shortly after and was surprised. Kouki's principle told him that Kouki and ran out of school today for someone reason and said she would give it to her tomorrow. He's heart skipped a beat as she listened to Kouki sing and then looked at the crowd. They were also cheering and smiling as the listened to the young girl sing.

Hoshi hoshi furueteru

Ima sugu watashi wo tasukete

Kizu kizu kakushitemo

Mou asa nanka machikirenai

Ike ike hashiridase

Hitogomi ni mo gurikondatte

Tataku tataku sakebigoe

Heddofon de mimi wo fusaida

Anata ima doko ni iru no?

Tatta hitotsu kanau no nara

Ai ga hoshii yo aisaretai yo

Shisen ga soreru to hontou wa nakiwamekitaku naru

Ai ga hoshii yo aisaretai nara

Anata no nozomu mirai made tsuredashite agereru

WANT YOU WANT YOU I WANT YOU

"Hmm~ Looks like she's found us," Shining said.

Ai wo agetai yo ai wo agetai yo

Anata no nozomu mirai made tsuredashite agereru

Ai ga hoshii yo aisaretai yo

Shisen ga soreru to hontou wa nakiwamekitaku naru

Ai ga hoshii yo aisaretai nara

Anata no nozomu mirai made tsuredashite agereru

WANT YOU WANT YOU I WANT YOU

There was a silence for a minute and then the crowd began to cheer. Kouki looked out in the crowd and waved her hands in the air and did poses, when sudden, Shining came onto the stage. He walked towards Kouki and took her microphone and began to speak.

"Ladies and Gentleman! I would like to announce to you one of our new idols! Kouki Suzuki!" he said. The crowd cheered, but Kouki was dumbfounded when she heard the announcement. Sho then escorted the shocked girl off the stage with the rest of the members behind him. Haruka running towards them and smiled.

"You were great Suzuki-san! I could feel your words… Are you alright?" Haruka asked with a worried tone. Kouki stood there for a minute and then fainted into Sho's arms.

* * *

><p>Five hours later, Kouki began to open her eyes. Once her vision was cleared, she saw Natsuki in front of her face.<p>

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" she yelled.

"Thank goodness you're awake," he said with a innocent smile. Kouki looked at the boy with a confused look and then looked at her surroundings. She was back at the dressing room where she changed into her outfit.

"You guys! She woke up," Natsuki yelled. The door opened and the rest of the members St rish and Haruka came in. She was really confused now.

"Um, what's going on?" Kouki asked.

"You fainted after the announcement from Shining that you will become an idol," Tokiya explained.

"Uso! Are you serious," Kouki said with a shocked expression.

"Un, you'll be working under the Shining-san's agency for now on," Otoya said with a grin. She slumped over her seat as she tried to grasp the information that was being said to her.

"Hey, you're not going faint again, are you?" Sho asked. Kouki shook her head.

"So I'm an idol…. No Way?" She yelled.

"Don't worry Kitten, you can always come to me for help," Ren said as he kissed her hand, which sent shiver down her spine.

"THAT'S RIGHT! YOU'RE AN IDOL!" a voice said. Kouki turned around and jumped out of her seat when she saw Shining behind the couch.

"S-S-S-S-S-Shining-san!" she yelled. He then pointed at her and began to laugh.

"Kouki Suzuki, you have an amazing talent when you're on stage. I heard you sing in your music class today and I knew that you were the one," he said.

"T-T-The one for what?" Kouki asked. Shining grinned.

"TO BECOME PART OF ST RISH!" he said.

"What?" the members of St rish yelled.

"Wait a minute? But I'm a girl! I'm not joining a boy band!" she growled.

"Who said anything about joining them," he said. Everyone looked at him with confusion.

"St rish will still be a boy band, but I wanted to bring a solo singer into the group. I was at your school looking for a male singer, but when I heard you sing, I had to make you an idol. I told your principle to give you a paper to come see me, but she said that you already left," he explained.

"But why me?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious, what did you see out there in the crowd when you were preforming," Shining asked. Kouki closed her eyes and began to remember the smiling faces and the cheers that she heard when she was singing. She smiled and looked back at Shining.

"I didn't just feel the music, but I also made people smile through Haruka-sama's song. That's the type of idol I want to become. Making people smile, giving them hope, helping them get over there sadness… I want to make people's heart shine," she explained. The members of St rish and Haruka smiled at her. Shining grinned.

"So let me say this, How much do you want to become an idol," he asked. Kouki looked at him with a serious tone and smirked. She looked at him and saw his serious expression. Kouki gripped her hands into a fist and stood up with a smirk on her face.

"Like my life depend on it," she said.

"Alright then, you and two other girls will become a group immediately," Shining said.

"Eh? Two other girls?" Kouki said with a confused look.

"Un, Mizuki Ito and Sakura Abe," he said. Kouki's eyes widen.

"!" she yelled. This was now the beginning of Kouki Suzuki's road to becoming an idol.

* * *

><p>I hoped you liked my story and check out my other one's if you are fans of the prince of tennis, Ouran Host club, and Shugo chara! Thanks and please review. By the way, if you don't like it, then don't review! Thank you!<p> 


End file.
